


A Percabeth Tale

by lulu0917



Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jiper, Shock, Surprises, Wise-Girl, happiness, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, seaweed brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: Three months after Piper and Jason got married, well, they're happily living in the Zeus Cabin, and their relationship is stable and full of love and happiness. But what about Percy and Annabeth? What's next for those two? Is their love fading or growing? Is this the end or the beginning? This is part three of the Life Is Full of Surprises Series, staring Seaweed Brain and Wise-Girl.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Percabeth Tale

Piper laughed then sobered up quickly when she saw Jason and Percy striding towards them. Annabeth frowned, _Percy is stumbling. I wonder what's up..._

Jason patted Percy's back, then went to stand behind Piper, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, blushing. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the diamond wedding ring on her finger.

Something flipped inside of Annabeth, poor Piper; Jason could never keep his hands off her since they got married three months ago. Not that he didn't have trouble with that before.

Annabeth turned back to Percy, who swallowed visibly. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

An odd look crossed across his face, and he glanced at Jason for a moment, who nodded.

Annabeth began to panic, _What if he's breaking up with me?_

"Perce, what's the matter? What's going on? You only get that look when something big is going to happen."

Annabeth chewed on her lip as Percy took a deep breath, "Annbeth, you're an amazing girl, and I—"

"Are you breaking up with me?" She blurted out.

Percy's eyes widened, and he sent a pleading look to Jason, who seemed to be holding in laughter. Piper was ducking behind her hair.

When Jason noticed Annabeth saw his smirk, he twisted Piper around in his arms, who gasped, and smashed his lips onto hers. As she clasped her arms around his neck, people walking about whistled and cat-called.

Percy, left with no help, turned to Annabeth.

"For the love of the Gods, I'm not breaking up with you, Annabeth, no."

"Oh." Relief was heavy on her shoulders.

"Annabeth, last week marked our fifth anniversary."

"I—I know."

"And today is the eighth day of our sixth year together," Percy grabbed her hand.

"Yes, for once you got the math right," She chuckled, still confused.

He gave her a tiny smile, "I really love you, Wise-Girl. And honestly, all the Gods and the whole of Tartarus know that I wouldn't be where I am today if not for you. If you weren't with me every step of my journey. I can't imagine anything if you weren't even a part of my life. Which is why I've decided—and Athena knows I've wanted it since I first laid eyes on you—I want someone I can say "this is _our_ life," to.

"I need a companion to share my life with. I want you, Annabeth. I need you. I want you to be there for the rest of the road. I want you to be there every step of the way for me, and I want to be there every step of the way for you. I want us to live our lives side by side together. I want you to be the mother of my children, and I want to be the father of yours. I want little Wise-Seaweed Brains running around."

Percy knelt down, "Annabeth Frederick Chase, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Annabeth had tears streaming down her face, and a hand lifted to her mouth. She looked around, Jason and Piper had stopped lip-locking, and smiling tenderly at her and Percy. People walking by had stopped and gathered round to see what was going on. And Percy was on the ground, on one knee, holding out an open box with a beautiful ring.

Gold, with two emerald diamonds wrapped in a thin golden wire, entwining the two stones. Annabeth feel to her knees if front of him, nodding yes. "Of course I'll marry you, you dolt." As he laughed and hastily slid the ring onto her finger, she pressed her lips to his, and they barely heard the people cheer, as they were so lost in one another. Lost in their thoughts of what was to come in the future. In their future.


End file.
